Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic tape.
Discussion of the Background
Magnetic recording media include tape-shaped media and disk-shaped media. Magnetic recording media in the form of tapes, that is, magnetic tapes, are primarily employed in storage applications such as data-backup tapes.
To record and reproduce signals on a magnetic tape, the magnetic tape is normally run within a drive and the surface of the tape (surface of the magnetic layer) and the head are brought into contact (slide). Conventionally, in addition to ferromagnetic powder, nonmagnetic powder has been added to the magnetic layers of magnetic tapes on which signals are recorded and reproduced in that manner (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 2011-48878 or English language family members US2011/052908A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,535,817, which are expressly incorporated herein by reference in their entirety).